Figure Eight
by Rockets Love
Summary: It only took 8 months for Jade's family to be torn apart. It only took 8 months for Beck to get her to fall in love with him /or Jade is a figure skater wanting her dad's approval & Beck is a worker at an ice rink. Multi.Chap; AU


**Figure Eight**

_Chapter One_

_Eight Months Ago_

"Stay in the Biellman position for a full minute. Count in Mississippi's, Jade" Coach Maria said.

God, why did I ever ask my parents to start figure skating? It sucks. It's like dancing on blades. But, don't get me wrong- I love blades! That's why I though figure skating would be enjoyable. Two things I enjoy put together: dancing and blades. But no, this is pure bull shit.

"Four Mississippi, Five Mississippi, Six Mississippi…" she's counting and were only one tenth the way done!

I would love to quit figure skating. But my father says I can't. Which I don't get since he was so opposed to me starting figure skating up until he met Coach Maria.

I look around the rink, its empty except for the staff. A lot of California's like the ice rinks since we don't get snow unless you're up in the mountains, so it must have been expensive for my father to rent the whole place for an hour every other day I don't have to be at the extra-curricular activities I do.

Frankly, I'm quite a busy kid. I do so much I don't have many friends. But, I'm totally okay with that. But there is this one girl, Catherine that I hang out with sometimes. She's kind of a ditz but she likes art too, so she's okay- as long as she stops hugging me.

"Twenty-eight Mississippi, twenty-nine Mississippi…" Oh my god. Were only half way? I would so start yelling at this slow imbecile if I didn't know she would tell my crazy dad and he would punish me by adding more figure skating to my schedule. And if he were to do that I might need to quit something.

I like everything else I do, though. I have dance and music lessons on top of school, too. I can't add more skating to that. I'm barely getting by since my last out burst got my every week to every other day lessons in the rink. My grades used to be A's, now I'm lucky if they are D's.

"And…sixty…Mississippi..." She took forever to get there "Now, other leg, and go!" Damn it! I pick up my other leg and get going.

I start taking in my surroundings. Stadium seats, zamboni in the corner near of the rink, concession stand with the worker that is just about my age. His name is Beck, he's introduced himself many times, but I don't feel like acknowledging him, especially when my dad is around. I'm sure he has a girlfriend too, because at school he's always with these girls with their hands up his hair.

I'm not one for issuing compliments, but he does have some pretty great hair.

I finish the last Biellman position, a few figure eight laps, brackets, camel spins, and some other stuff. As I'm taking off my skates my father comes inside, he always insists on picking me up from the rink. I don't even think my mother has ever seen Maria.

"Jade- Oh hello Maria" He says coming down the steps.

"Mr. West" she says, obviously wanting to continue when my father interrupts her to say something to me.

"Jade, why don't you go buy a water and give me and Maria some grown up talk" He says like I'm five.

"Father, I'm sixteen you can just say for me to get lost" I say taking the money he had held out for me and walking up the stairs clad in my skating clothes and black combat boots.

I walk over to the concession stand and Beck is standing there like he's wait for me.

"You take forever to walk up the stairs" He says grinning, leaning over the counter.

"And you always look like a tool, you don't hear me complaining" I say back to him.

He puts his arms up without moving his elbows in _defense _"Hey I just made a comment"

"And so did I, so shut up" I say bitterly, but he doesn't seem to get the hint

"Just because your some pretty, popular girl doesn't mean you can talk down to me you know. They're way to many of them, anyways." What did he just call me? He's gonna wish he said no such thing

"Never, call me that again!" I said raising my voice at him.

"What? A pretty, popular girl?" He asks chuckling that he's angered me

"Yes, stupid!" I said, voice still raised.

"But why shouldn't I call you what you are?" He says looking into my eyes.

"I'm not that…" I lower my voice to what it was before I rose it.

* * *

><p>Here I am, with a pretty, popular girl in front of me saying she isn't one.<p>

Please, everyone is _always _talking about her and she's obviously pretty.

But just because people are talking about her doesn't mean that she's popular… but still.

"Yes you are" I say in response to her suddenly lower, hushed voice

"No I'm not! And stop saying I am one!" she says.

She's even pretty when she's upset.

"Of course your one! It's so obvious your pretty and people are always talking about you so you're popular" I state

"People aren't talking about me, they're making comments. Which makes me pretty much the opposite of popular, smart ass" She replies "But, whatever just give me a water bottle"

Wow, after studying her since she first started coming here to the rink , she didn't seem like one to back down.

Why did she just give up? Was it cause I called her a pretty, popular girl? Or just pretty?

Don't think I'm a stalker, though. It's just her for an hour every day. I have nothing to do, so I watch her practice. She's cute when she skates. Or does class work. Or is talking to her one red headed friend.

Okay, maybe I'm a little stalker-ish, but who isn't?

She places a five on the counter and pushes it towards me a bit, waiting for her bottled water.

I push the money back to her and say "how 'bout this? I won't charge you money for the water if you give me…your number"

I smirk, until she says "I'd rather thirst to death"

"Aw, come on. I won't call you twenty times a day. I promise" I say pushing her money, a napkin and pen fully towards her

"Jade, let's go" Her dad says walking up the stairs with her bag on his shoulder

"Ugh, fine. Just give me a water" she says beginning to writer down her number as I turn around to get her a bottle of water.

We trade the napkin for water, she takes her money and walks over to her dad and grabs her bag of his shoulder.

They begin to walk off as I say to her "Hey Jade," she turns around and stops walking while he dad doesn't "it'll only be nineteen times"

She groans comically, rolls her eyes and turns around to catch up to her dad.

I look down at her phone number:

555-1234

I grab my phone and make a new contact under _Jade._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey guys! :D I just had this random idea for a story LOL! But this is an alternative to the show. And BTW Catherine is Cat LOL I'll explain in later chapters!

But anywhoser the whole gang will be here in the story and this will be a few chapters.

It will get juicy, explain her parent's divorce, her love for scissors, and Beck's love for Jade ;)

Hahaha (: well please review and give me ideas or something! Haha also give me feedback guys! Or just say "update soon!" or "good/bad work!"

I just want honest responses (:

Did you notice some episode information references in here? If you can name one episode with the line from this story I'll give you a sneak peek (:

And BTW:

**The actual show plots have very _little _ to do with this story.**

Also sorry if your asleep when I posted this..like I said this was a random idea and I knew if I didn't write this now, it's never get done. Haha and I think this was subconsciously inspired by the movie "Go Figure" with Hayden Panettiere!It was Disney movie I think… haha :D Well thanks for reading! :D

Love & Rockets,

Rockets Love


End file.
